


"The Way" song

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: #GiveMandoABoyfriend [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Classic and soft, M/M, audio, my song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: "The Way" is sung from Mando's POV to Corin, describing how they met and how far they've come since then.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Corin (LadyIrina), Dyn Jarren/Corin (LadyIrina), The Mandalorian/Corin
Series: #GiveMandoABoyfriend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	"The Way" song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice and luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 
  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Based on “ _My Way_ ” by **Frank Sinatra** , a beautiful classic. Lyrics completely adapted and sung by me a cappella, “ _The Way_ ” was inspired by **LadyIrina** 's Mandorin fanfic series " _The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper_ " Go read it now!!!  
> I can't embed the freaking audio so I put the Tumblr post instead. Please, come back to this post and let me know if you liked the song ^^  
> I hope you all like it, for real. Enjoy! <3

**Tumblr post:** <https://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/190237371502/based-on-my-way-by-frank-sinatra-a-beautiful>

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my happiness <3


End file.
